


[Podfic of] Reformation

by Podcath



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:31:20] Speranza's Summary: "Oh," she breathes finally, gleeful and scandalised, both. "You love me. Oh, poor you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Reformation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reformation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983769) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



  


**Title:** [Reformation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/983769)  
 **Author:** [Speranza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/speranza)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Luther  
 **Length:** 0:31:20  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Beta:** Knight_Tracer  
 **Music** : The Black Keys - Never Gonna Give You Up; The Buzzcocks - Ever Fallen In Love  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mafzmykry0719jc) (15.6 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?9g96123ppime12k) (11.9 MB)  



End file.
